fanddfandomcom-20200213-history
Gonougenai
Gonougenai is a platforming gaming-series (and game itself) created by Supreme Kuzon. It follows the story of a young boy named Gonougenai and a boy he met later named Roy--both of whom are fighting and following the evil King Rathes from his plot to enslave the world. It is sidescrolling and pixelated just like the Mario series. The trademarks of the series are Headbands (every character has them), Spikes (the most common enemies), and Keys (used at the end of every level and finally used in Fire Mountain all together to open the final door). Gonougenai has a heart meter similar to the Zelda series. He has 3 hearts to begin with. If he hits an enemy, he loses a heart and he has two left. If he is hit again, then you have one heart left. Hit again, and you lose a life and you have 4 lives before you have to start the world over. (therefore you can get hit by 2 enemies without dying in a level and 3 overall including death). Roy and Gonougenai have different meters as well, so if Gonougenai loses a heart, Roy could still have all his; therefore you have 6 enemy hits before a complete life loss. The main plot of the game is to adventure to Fire Mountain and defeat King Rathes. 'About' On a dark, gloomy day in a little boy's village, the world of which was sickened and being starved by King Rathes, of whom kidnapped and held the King of the land of Gougai hostage--one child out of eight children went up to his father, of whom was the tribal chief, and wanted to go out in the world with his sword skills to fight King Rathes himself in Fire Mountain. Like any father, his father quickly refused to allow a young child to go out in the world to fight an evil powerful monster (a Rathian to be exact). Gonougenai proved his worth to his father and his village, and soon begged him. Gonougenai's father soon allowed him to help everyone on Earth, but only if his brother, Kyan, goes with him, or follows him to keep him safe (like bring goods from the village and open a shop and follow Gonougenai but not be directly with him at all times). So Gonougenai left the village to adventure out in the dark deep world, alone with nothing but a sword and his skills, and not to count his signature headband (a trademark of the series). 'World 1: Gougai Forest' Gonougenai's first trip, was the Gougai Forest! This forest took up most of the western continent, and his village and many other villages are located in the woods, but he must go through the woods to get to Fire Mountain to stop Rathes in his tracks. Gonougenai started his adventure in the middle of a forest trail. Rathians, small beings with 3 spikes on their backs (more in later levels) and one on their head, not to mention..spiky teeth. It takes 2 sword hits to take down one of these, and Gonougenai's fast sword skills allowed him to do it with ease in a second. Another enemy encountered, was Spikmans. These are just concrete blocks, but with spikes on them. But, they are alive, and then the character gets close to them, its eyes open, it stands up on its thin legs and runs at the character. You are then supposed to jump over him, as it is impossible to kill a Spikman (or a Bombman). A Bombman is encountered in 1-2 at the end. they are like Spikmans, only without spikes, but have a flat head with a spike launcher facing < left towards the character. The > right side has a large spiky end. Like in Mario, there are blocks floating around. These are wooden blocks though. Gonougenai can jump and walk on them. Another very common type, is blocks with spikes on them. If Gonougenai hits one, he loses a heart/life. There are __ levels in this world. 'World 2: Water Woods' This world is started upon the completion of Level 1-7 of Gougai Woods alone. The reason for the name is, it takes place in the same place just continued, only this time, a river flows through most of the trail. The major enemy and hence name in this level, is trees that grow out of the water and hang over the trail the characters are taking. They drop giant waterdrops, that are made of ice. Sharp ice that can cause them to lose lives. Gonougenai and Roy travel through each level until World 3. There are __ levels in this world. 'World 3: Air Lake' The name is because the entire level takes place, on an old, misty, ghosty cloudy lake. The River in World 2 flows into the lake as a continuation. Gonougenai and Roy mainly walk on a wooden trail made that floats on the river. What makes the world difficult, is if the character stays on some wood platforms, it will sink and the water in the lake is toxic to the character (King Rathes polluted it as part of his "world project"). In some parts of the levels, Gonougenai or Roy can sail a boat through, and fight enemies while rowing. The air is misty in this level; therefore making it harder to see oncoming enemies and stuff (such as flying spikes at you). The ice-trees from World 2 return as well in some places. There are __ levels in this world. 'World 4: Goji Desert' After getting out of Air Lake, the character makes his way into the Goji Desert of the land of Gougai. The desert is hot and deselent. There are many enemies out here. If Gonougenai stays in one place for too long, he will lose a heart or a life, mostly due to the sun's heat (Gonougenai and Roy have lots of hair). The desert has many rocky slopes as well, and quicksand. This is the last world before the final world. There are __ levels in this world. 'World 5: Fire Mountain' After you cross the desert, you have reached your destination--Fire Mountain. This ancient mountain has a bad history of eruptions brought on by legends. King Rathes made it his headquarters of business. The levels have 2 primary things; lava, and fireballs. The background of these levels are all a red lava-dripping top and a brown volcano bottom. The ground is..lava. You walk on black cages that were built over the lava with brown rocks. There are many pieces missing, which is when you have to use your jumping skills (Gonougenai's is better than Roy's because he is smaller). Lava drips from the ceiling and fireballs come up from the ground and tear through the open holes in the cages you walk on. The same enemies roam these halls of the volcano insides. You go in a circle through the inside of the volcano. You last stop is the center of the volcano; King Rathes' Room. At the end of Leve 5-9, there is a cutscene. It shows Gonougenai using all the keys he collected on his adventure, to open each lock on the door of which holds the King. He unlocks it with every key, and opens the huge golden doors. The two run in. Immediately after the cutscene, you appear in King Rathes' room and he is seen looking at you. The volcano starts to shake and rumble, and rocks fall down and block the door. Now it is the Final Battle! King Rathes' shoots spikes from his Spike Shooter, a large black tank similar to a Bombman that he holds in his arm. King Rathes jumps occasionally, flipping the caged gate. If you jump good or land on the two pairs of wooden blocks in the level, then you won't fall in the lava. You must hit the King ten times to defeat him. After hitting him ten times with your sword, or with Roy's boomerang, he will explode, the gate above the lava will flip and King Rathes will fall in--you then hear a large shriek. Victory music comes on, and shows Gonougenai automatically picking up the Key that landed on the blocks from when Rathes was defeated, and opening the door on the far right of the level with it above the stair case. Right before they exit, the volcano shakes. They run out of the volcano, being chased by huge rocks and boulders that are coming down quickly. It shows a cutscene of Gonougenai and Roy escaping the volcano, and then shows the volcano erupting, and shooting lava everywhere. The lava in the sky is in the shape of a Key, and Gonougenai's head. You then hear Roy say, "What about me?". Kyan has no shack in this world. There are 10 levels in this world. 'Ending' After the above events, it shows a cutscene of Gonougenai sitting on a rock asleep happily dreaming in the morning, and Roy waking him up. Gonougenai and him talk about how they finally beat him. Gonougenai then returns home to his village, while Roy goes to his. It shows Gonougenai being called a hero, and that him and his friend (Roy) won't be apart for long. They then chant "Gonougenai! Gonougenai!" until the credits show up with Victory music. 'Kyan's Shack' Kyan's Shack is the shop owned and moved by Gonougenai's older brother Kyan (explained above). Kyan puts it in random places in each world and puts a sign up directing Gonougenai to it. Gonougenai can go to it and purchase food and items for his adventure that Kyan got from the village (since Kyan is not a playable or major character, he can go back and forth from the village to Gonougenai's location; whereas Gonougenai is busy on schedule). The shop can't be used after it is already used once in that world. 'Roy' Roy is an introduced character in Level 1-2. He is also from a poor village, and happened to meet Gonougenai through the woods (specifically, the bushes). Gonougenai and Roy met and talked things about, and since they both had the same goal, they went together for safety and lonely reasons. Roy looks very much like Gonougenai, but has longer hair in the back, is taller, and carries his signature weapon--the boomerang. 'Gameplay' The player has the option to choose between Gonougenai and Roy using the X button on Gamecube, 2 button on Wii and Wii U, and on handhelds, the L button. Roy follows behind Gonougenai as they adventure through the levels. Roy also throws his boomerang at enemies with Gonougenai. This is totally reversed if you are playing as Roy. You have the option to talk to the other character and tell him you don't want him to help you fight enemies, and you can come back any time to redo that or do it again etc. Category:Kuzey457 Category:Ultra Kuzon Category:Video Games Category:Gonougenai